Beats
by greysfan27
Summary: Years after winning the ICCA finals, Beca and Chloe are married and have a baby on the way. Just some fluff :)
1. Chapter 1

**I told myself that I wouldn't write until all of my homework was done, but that didn't happen, so I hope you like this one-shot, it's just something I came up with! **

* * *

"Babe, you really don't have to come tonight. Why don't you and Aubrey just stay in and have a movie marathon or something?" Beca said from the bathroom as she was putting the finishing touches on her eyeliner.

"Bec, I haven't missed one of your in town gigs, and I'm not about to start now." Chloe responded from their walk in closet, standing there in her bra and underwear, trying to decide what to wear.

"I just don't think the club is going to be a great place for you tonight. I do however, approve of this look." She smirked as she leaned against the doorframe of their closet, watching her wife stare at two different dresses.

"Look, babe, I love that you're so protective over me, but I'll be fine! Plus, Aubrey will be there, and she will turn into a shark if something bad is even close to happening. So really, what's the worst that could happen?" She asked rhetorically, going back to staring at the dresses.

"It's a club and you're carrying some very precious cargo! There will be drunk, sloppy dudes everywhere and it's going to be so loud and hot and people shoving into each other-"

"Bec, calm down. Everything will be fine, Aubrey and I will sit at the bar and watch you do your badass DJ Mitch thing, alright? You are overthinking this way too much." The redhead added, walking over and throwing her arms around the shorter girl's shoulders.

"Fine, but promise me that if you don't feel well, you'll get Aubrey to take you home."

"I promise, babe." She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her wife's lips.

"Good. And I've always liked that black dress on you." Beca winked at her wife as she started heading back to the bathroom.

"But it's super tight now." The redhead frowned slightly.

"Exactly." Beca peeked her head back into the closet. "I like seeing the both of you." She said, referring to the 4 months pregnant belly that Chloe was now sporting. It was still a small bump, but noticeable when she wore tighter clothing.

"Uh, why are you so adorable?" Chloe asked as she let out a chuckle.

"Because I'm not heartless anymore, like I was when you met me." She added, walking into the closet and placing her hands on Chloe's waist.

"You, my love, are such a sweet talker now. I love it, and I love you."

"I love you too, both of you." She added, kissing Chloe's lips and then leaning down to place a kiss on her belly.

"You know, Aubrey still doesn't believe me when I tell her what a softie you are."

"Good. I can't have my street cred get ruined now." Beca winked before she finally went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

* * *

An hour later, Chloe and Beca hopped into their car and were on their way to pick up Aubrey from her house. Beca was driving and she intertwined one of her hands with Chloe's, and they were both resting on Chloe's thigh.

Chloe had popped in one her favorite mixes that Beca made for her and was singing along when the brunette started talking.

"I really hate not having my ring." The brunette said as she twisted the ring on Chloe's finger.

"I know, babe, and I hate you not having it, but it really needed to be sized."

"Yeah, I know. Do you know when it'll be ready though?" She asked the redhead, hoping it would be soon.

"I think a few more days, Bec."

"Wonderful." She groaned sarcastically.

"Well if it's any consolation, I'm glad that you hate not having it on. I was always worried that you would be one of those people who never wears their wedding ring."

"Like that would ever be me." The brunette scoffed jokingly. "I want everyone to know that I'm off the market because I'm married to the most beautiful woman ever." She added, raising Chloe's hand to her mouth and kissing it sweetly.

Chloe didn't say anything, she just sat there with happy tears starting to form in her eyes as she squeezed Beca's hand.

Less than a minute later, they pulled up to Aubrey's house and Beca hopped out to go grab her.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who just showed up, it's the one and only DJ MITCH!" The first DJ yelled once he caught a glimpse of the brunette walking into the club with Chloe holding onto her arm.

Beca laughed before turning to Chloe and reminding her of their deal before giving her a kiss and walking over to the stage to take over being the DJ until the club closes at 2am.

She and Chloe moved to LA after Beca graduated and within the year she had signed with a label to continue making mixes, producing, and DJing in her free time. Her career exploded and she was practically a household name, even four years later.

She had gone on a few world tours, but after her third one she decided that she was done because she hated being away from Chloe for that long. Especially once they had gotten engaged, then married and were talking about starting a family.

Chloe had stayed at Barden with Beca and got her teaching degree, so she could start teaching second graders once they moved to LA. They both loved every aspect of their jobs now, especially since Beca wasn't touring anymore.

Chloe smiled brightly as she watched her wife hug the DJ on the platform and then pick up the microphone.

"How's everyone doin tonight?" She shouted excitedly as the whole club erupted into cheers and screams. "Well then let's get this started, everyone remember to party hard and have a great time." Everyone cheered crazily until almost 30 seconds of the first song had passed before they all went back to focusing on dancing and drinking.

Needless to say, Beca was a very well known and respected DJ who had been able to work with the best of the best, as well as produce records of new up and coming artists.

* * *

2 hours and a ton of songs later, she hopped off the platform for a few minutes, letting her DJ friend fill in for her for a few minutes, in order to grab a drink, check on her wife, and go to the bathroom.

"How're you doing, babe?" She asked, sneaking up on Chloe and placing a soft kiss on the redhead's temple.

She would never get tired of the huge smile that Chloe gave her when she realized that Beca had come over to visit her.

"I'm great, you're doing an amazing job, like always."

"Thanks, Chlo. You having a good time, Aubrey?"

"Definitely! But I have a song request." She added with a smirk.

"Sure, let's hear it."

"I think you should play Chloe's lady jam." Aubrey said as Beca started laughing.

"No! Please don't." Chloe begged, starting to blush.

"Why not, Chlo? You gonna get too worked up?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes! The combination of the song, my hormones, and Beca's hotness would probably kill me." The redhead explained as Beca leaned in and kissed her head again.

"Don't worry, I always play that song last, no matter where I am, it's always the one to close out the night." Beca winked at Aubrey, who started laughing.

"Not that I don't love having you here, because I do, but don't you need to be on stage?"

"Eh I can take like a 10 minute break. Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm perfect. Thank you though."

"Aubrey, if this one gets hungry or tired can you take her home please?" Beca asked, handing Aubrey her car keys.

"Of course I can." The blonde smiled, happy that Chloe has such a great wife to look after her.

"Good, thanks. I'm going to the bathroom, but I'll be back in a few minutes." She left, kissing Chloe's cheek on the way.

* * *

Beca had just left the bathroom and was going to talk to Chloe and Aubrey for a few more minutes when a drunk man approached her.

"You the DJ? That's hot." He said, walking towards her and leaning on the wall next to her.

"Yeah, I am. And thanks, I guess." She said slowly before trying to walk past him.

"Hold on, I'm not done talking to you yet." He said, moving right in her pathway so she couldn't leave.

"Well I need to go, so excuse me."

"Can I buy you a drink? Maybe we can go out sometime."

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea." She said, sighing heavily and getting annoyed quickly.

"Why not? I'll rock your world." She raised her eyebrows after hearing that.

"Really? Well, I doubt it. So, thanks, but no thanks. I already have someone who rocks my world more than you ever could." She said confidently, looking over at Chloe, who was laughing at something Aubrey had said.

"Is that so?" The man asked, obviously not taking no for an answer.

"Definitely. In fact, do you see absolutely stunning redhead at the bar over there? Well that amazing woman is my wife, so yeah, she's the only one who will ever rock my world. But thanks for the offer, I guess." She starts to walk away, but he grabs her arm and she unhappily turns back towards him, as he's holding onto her arm.

"I don't believe you. This is just something that chicks say."

"I can assure you it's not, we've been married for two years, now back off. Dude, let go of my arm." She semi-yelled while trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"Where's your ring then?"

"Shit." She whispered, "It's getting sized. Now would you let go of my arm?" She tries again to pull her arm out of his hand, but isn't successful.

* * *

"Hey, where's your shorty wife?" Aubrey asks at the bar when she realizes that Beca had been in the bathroom for a long time.

"I don't know. She should be back by now." Chloe says, starting to look around.

"Uh, Chloe, you might wanna go help her out." Aubrey says sharply as she looks in Beca's direction where they can see the brunette is getting really annoyed.

"What does he think he's doing?" The redhead was getting angrier the more she looked at how the man was grabbing Beca's arm, so she quickly stormed over there.

"Hey, everything alright over here, babe? Excuse me, but could you please unhand my wife?" Chloe said venomously as she glared at the man.

"So it is true then?"

"Dude, that's what I've been saying for the past 5 minutes, I'm married and my ring is getting sized. Now can you please do as the gorgeous woman said and unhand me?" He finally leaves looking bewildered.

"You alright, Bec?" Chloe asked, concerned.

"I am now. Thanks for coming to save me. And I am never getting my ring sized ever again." She said, leaning up to kiss Chloe on the lips before they headed back to the bar to see Aubrey.

* * *

At about midnight, Chloe was starting to get tired and hungry, so Aubrey followed Beca's orders and took her home.

The blonde and the redhead stood up from the bar and Aubrey waved to Beca to signal that they were leaving. After a few seconds, Beca glanced over there and waved back, smiling and blowing a kiss to Chloe, who smiled back at her happily.

After Aubrey got Chloe home and something to eat, she called Jesse to come pick her up. About 10 minutes later, he showed up with their 6 month old daughter in the back of the car, since he was hanging out with her while Aubrey went out with Chloe and Beca.

After eating and having a shower, Chloe changed into a pair of her favorite sweats and one of Beca's hoodies and crawled into bed and turned off the light.

At around 3am, Beca finally got home after another DJ dropped her off. She showered and got ready for bed as quietly as she could so Chloe wouldn't wake up. Within half an hour, she quietly lifted up the covers and crawled in, scooting closer and closer to the redhead. They were facing each other so Beca pushed a strand of hair out of her face before she softly kissed her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered after kissing Chloe on the cheek.

"Mm, I love you too." The redhead murmured in a raspy voice before she rolled over, that way Beca could wrap her arms around her, which is exactly what she did.

The brunette smiled as she pulled Chloe closer to her and wrapped her arm around the redhead's waist, letting it rest comfortably on her baby bump.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and thanks for reading and reviewing! What do you think? One-shot or full story?**


	2. Chapter 2

"_I love you." She whispered after kissing Chloe on the cheek. _

"_Mm, I love you too." The redhead murmured in a raspy voice before she rolled over, that way Beca could wrap her arms around her, which is exactly what she did. _

_The brunette smiled as she pulled Chloe closer to her and wrapped her arm around the redhead's waist, letting it rest comfortably on her baby bump_

* * *

"Chlo, you here?" Beca shouted out as soon as she walked in the front door.

"In bed." The redhead shouted back, causing Beca to frown and start making her way upstairs.

"What's wrong, baby? Do you need anything?" She asked, immediately picking up her concerned voice.

"No, I'm fine. Mini Mitchell just feels like making mommy feel like crap today, but that's okay, I love him anyways." She smiled softly from her spot on the bed, with an ice pack over her eyes.

"Him?" Beca asked as she pulled off her shoes and jeans before jumping into her favorite sweats and sitting on their bed, starting to rub Chloe's feet.

"I just hate saying 'the baby' or 'it' or switching back and forth between he or she, so I just chose one. I do feel like it's a boy though, but who knows." The redhead responded, lifting the ice pack off her face so she could look at Beca.

"Did you want to find out?" Beca asked as she leaned down and placed a kiss on the redhead's semi exposed belly.

"I don't know. Part of me does just so we can settle on a pronoun when we're talking about him, but it would also be nice to be surprised. What do you think?" Chloe asked, grabbing Beca's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I think we should find out." The brunette kissed Chloe's hand and smiled at her, "I would love to know if I'm going to have a little redheaded boy or girl to love."

"Babe, I hate to burst your bubble, but red hair is recessive and we chose a donor who had brown hair, like yours, so our kids are most likely going to be brunettes." Chloe chuckled when she saw Beca's pout.

"That was incredibly rude, Mrs. Mitchell, you just crushed my dreams." Beca said playfully as she leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her wife's lips.

"Uh, I just feel nauseated all the time. It is not particularly enjoyable." The redhead said, breaking the kiss and placing the ice pack back over her eyes.

Beca patted her thigh sympathetically before she stood up to go turn on Chloe's favorite mix lightly in the background. The brunette then she climbed onto their bed and scooted closer to Chloe.

"Come here." She whispered softly, taking the ice pack off of the redhead's face so she could see.

Beca opened her arms and Chloe smiled before she scooted forward more, welcoming the comforting embrace.

Chloe and Beca were both laying on their sides, with Chloe's head resting against Beca's chest as the brunette had her arms wrapped around her, rubbing her back soothingly.

3 hours later, Chloe woke up feeling a lot better; especially once she looked up and saw that her wife was now asleep and still holding her. She didn't want to disrupt anything, so she stayed there and closed her eyes, reveling in their closeness.

Half an hour later, she felt the brunette start to wake up as she unconsciously pulled Chloe closer to her, causing the redhead to smile.

The brunette kissed Chloe's forehead, causing her to sigh.

"Thank you, you always know how to make me feel better." Chloe said, raising her head to meet Beca's eyes.

"Well I'm glad. And I also read that cuddling leads to an oxytocin release, which can help with the headaches and nausea. But I mostly just love holding you." The brunette winked at the woman in front of her, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Did the badass DJ Mitch just fess up to reading baby books?" Chloe asked, semi-shocked.

"She did because she's not so much of a badass anymore." Beca joked as Chloe leaned forward to kiss her, "But yes, many famous artists have walked in on me reading up on baby stuff in the studio."

"That's adorable. I'm glad that you're reading some stuff about it. And I would love to cuddle with you whenever. I love you."

"I love you, too." Beca tucked some hair behind Chloe's ear before she leaned forward and left a soft kiss on her lips, "Now how about I make you and the munchkin something to eat?"

"Yes, please. That sounds amazing."

* * *

Three days later, Beca had gone out of town at the last minute to fly to New York so she could work with a new artist in her label's New York office, leaving Chloe home alone for 5 days.

She had wanted to decline, but Chloe told her to go now, before the baby is born, because she knew that the brunette wouldn't want to go to New York once their baby was born.

Chloe had just sat down to lunch with some of her fellow teachers when she got a text from her wife, causing her to smile brightly.

_I should've just stolen your ring for this week, this is getting ridiculous. _

_So I could look like a non-married, knocked up person? No thanks. I'm sorry, Bec. Just go buy a super cheap ring just for the week. _

_Yeah I guess._ She replied and Chloe could practically hear the sullen tone of her voice as she read it.

_I miss you._ Was the message that followed a few seconds after, causing Chloe to frown slightly.

_I miss you too, babe, but try to have some fun this week! _

_I'll try. So are you gonna hang with Aubrey a lot this week? _

_I'll probably go hang out for a while, but I think I'll be having nightly movie marathons._

_That'll be nice, babe. Alright, I need to get back to work. I love you, xoxo. _

_Love you too, I'll call you later, B. _

* * *

The next night, Beca had called Chloe to check in on the redhead and see how everything was going.

"I think I'm gonna have to be here for a few extra days, I'm really sorry, Chlo." The brunette said sadly.

"That's fine, Beca, I know you have a lot of work to do." The redhead said, secretly disappointed because she figured that Beca would be missing their doctor's appointment.

"Do you remember the last time I was in New York?" The brunette asked, causing Chloe to smile happily.

"How could I forget?"

* * *

_A few months ago, Beca had to fly out to New York for the week because the label was having trouble with an artist and it was easier to fix everything in person than over the phone._

_Chloe had just pulled into their driveway when she pulled out her phone to call her wife. _

_She was smiling as the call was going through, but it quickly turned into a frown when she heard her wife answer the phone_

"_This is Beca Mitchell." Was how she started, which meant that she was preoccupied enough that she didn't check caller ID before answering. _

"_Hey-" Chloe started, only to be shut down by the sound of Beca arguing with someone, presumably the artist she was supposed to be working with. _

"_No, I told you, we're not adding that into the song! No, because the beats are all wrong and oh yeah, it's the worst idea ever! So no! Because I said so! Well you can take it to any other producer and I guarantee they'll say the same thing. Sure, go ask Jim down the hall! No, I don't need to go, I already know what he's going to say!" Chloe waited patiently for the argument to end, which it did as soon as Chloe heard a door slam in the background. _

"_Hello? Are you still there?" Beca asked, her voice still slightly annoyed. _

"_Im here, B." Chloe responded while grabbing a glass of water for herself. _

"_Chloe!" Beca said happily, all traces of annoyance leaving automatically. _

"_So I take it things aren't going so well in New York?"_

"_No, I'm about to strangle her, I don't care how many people love her. She is awful. Why did I think it was good idea to become a music producer?" _

"_I'm sorry, Bec. That really sucks."_

"_Yeah, it does, but that's fine. So how are you? I miss you like crazy." The brunette said solemnly into the phone, making Chloe's heart ache a little. _

"_I'm good. I miss you too, baby. I was just calling to see when you're coming home so I can pick you up from the airport."_

"_I'm so sorry, Chlo, but I don't think I'll be able to come back for at least another week. This artist is being a bigger bitch than I originally though."_

_Chloe frowned, sad that she had already been away from Beca for a week and would now have to go another week without seeing her wife. _

"_How about I come up for the weekend?" She suggested all of the sudden. _

"_Really? You want to do that?" Beca asked hopefully. _

"_Well yeah. I miss you, and New York is awesome, we would have a good time."_

"_That sounds amazing. I'll book everything for you."_

* * *

_The next day, Chloe was landing at the JFK Airport and walking through the terminal to the bag carousel, anxious to see her wife._

"_Chlo!" The redhead heard, immediately turning around to be brought into strong hug by the petite brunette. _

"_I've missed you, Beca!" She responded, pulling back slightly from their hug so she could place a kiss on Beca's lips. The kiss started to get more heated before Chloe finally remembered where they were. _

"_How about we bring your stuff to the hotel and then grab some dinner?" Beca suggested as she picked up Chloe's bag for her. _

"_That sounds perfect." The redhead said, grabbing Beca's hand and walking with her to grab a taxi. _

* * *

_Hours later, they had grabbed dinner and were now walking around New York City, just enjoying each other's company when Chloe noticed that they were close to Lincoln Center, where they had won the ICCA finals years ago. _

_After pulling Beca in the right direction, they both stood outside of Lincoln Center, looking at where it all began for them. _

"_I can't believe that I kissed Jesse instead of you that day. Such a mistake, it was like kissing a brother." Beca said as she squeezed Chloe's hand. _

"_Yeah, but you got the girl in the end."_

"_That it did, and I can't tell you how happy I am that it did. I had feelings for you, but I tried to hide them, but after that bad kiss with Jesse, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted you to know." Beca said, turning Chloe so she was facing her, and kissed her lovingly. _

"_Well that's definitely a story you can tell our children one day. But you're going to have to wait a few years before he'll understand what you're saying." Chloe said with a smile. _

_Beca froze suddenly and turned to her wife, her face emotionless. _

"_Chlo?" She managed to get out._

"_It worked, Beca. I'm pregnant!" The redhead said excitedly as she looked at the brunette who had tears forming in her eyes. _

"_Really?" The brunette asked, a few tears starting to fall. _

_The redhead simply smiled brightly and nodded before Beca launched herself into her arms, kissing the redhead with as much love as she could muster. _

* * *

"That certainly was a great day." Chloe smiled, glad that they had taken a stroll down memory lane.

"I'm really glad you decided to come and tell me."

"I was so excited and I couldn't hold it in any longer, so I knew that I had to bring the happy news to you."

Beca was about to say something else when she saw the artist had walked back into the studio.

"Sorry, Chlo, I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later, though. You have an appointment on Wednesday, right?" She asked as Chloe smiled on the other side of the phone.

"You remembered." She said happily.

"Of course I did. I'll come back Tuesday night then. I love you."

"I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Beca was walking out of her hotel to head to lunch with some of the guys from the label when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_Guess what I just picked up!_ Beca read as she looked at the picture beneath it, and smiled, seeing that it was her wedding ring back from the jewelers.

_Oh, finally! It's about time. Can't wait to get that baby back on my hand. _The brunette joked.

_Haha, you're such a dork. ;)_

_Thanks for picking it up for me, babe. How's baby Mitchell treating you today? _

_He's good, fluttering around in there. I wish you could feel it. _

_Me too, Chlo, but I should be able to feel him kick in a few weeks, right? _

_Hopefully, that's what all the books say. _

Beca and Chloe continued to text back and forth until Beca got to the restaurant that she was meeting the guys at.

* * *

Two days later, Chloe was walking into the grocery store when something on one of the racks caught her eye.

"Do we need to have a talk about boundaries and our vows?" Chloe asked jokingly, skipping over saying hi and getting straight to the point.

"What?" Beca asked confusedly.

"What is up with you cheating on me in New York?" The redhead laughed at the end of her sentence.

"Chloe? What are you talking about?" The brunette asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Have you seen the cover of any of today's tabloids?"

"Oh great. What is it now? I'll leave the studio to go grab one." The brunette responded, standing up and grabbing her wallet before heading out the door.

She walked out of the office and down the street to the nearest convenience store, talking with Chloe the whole time about how the redhead's work was going. Beca was just about to walk into the convenience store when an upset looking girl came up to her.

"I can't believe that you would do that to Chloe! Why would you hurt her like that?" The upset, and partially angry, teenager asked Beca.

"I would never hurt Chloe, she's my wife. I didn't do anything wrong, I promise." Beca said as Chloe started laughing in the background.

"Okay, what was that girl talking out? What did I supposedly do?" She asked once the girl walked away with mixed feelings about what the truth really was.

"Cheat on me with Amber." The redhead said, causing Beca's heart to beat faster.

"Chlo-you know I would never-" She started, not knowing what to say.

"I know, Beca. I trust you, and I know you. That's the problem with the tabloids, they don't know the people they're accusing of these things." The redhead stated, knowing very well that Beca would never cheat on her.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. You really shouldn't have to deal with this." The brunette ran her hand over her eyes, finally walking into the store to pick up a magazine.

"It's fine, babe, I can handle it. And all of the people who matter know the truth about our relationship."

"Are you serious? They think I'm cheating on you because I helped Amber get back to her hotel safely? We went to this club because I owed the owner a favor and said I'd DJ for him last night, Amber got super wasted and could barely stand, so I helped her to the car and then to her room. That's it." Beca said once she picked up a magazine and saw the front cover.

"I know-" Chloe started before Beca cut her off.

"They zoomed in on my hand and saw that I don't have my ring on. Are you kidding? Who has this much time on their hands for a DJ?"

"A lot of people have time for the hottest DJ in the country-" Chloe added as Beca continued her rant.

"I'm not some a list movie star that should be watched all the time. This is ridiculous. I need out of this city. I'm so glad we decided not to move here when I got that offer. LA is certainly a lot less crowded. And there are more places to hide."

"You'll be home soon, Bec!" Chloe said happily, causing her wife to smile.

"Apparently I just need to wear a sign around my neck that says 'my ring is at the jewelers, back off, bitches' and hope for the best." Beca said sarcastically. She smirked slightly at the sound of Chloe's laughter ringing through the phone.

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea." Chloe added, smiling as she passed someone in the grocery store.

"I'm sorry about what your wife did, and while you're pregnant, too. Such a shame how no one stays together anymore." The older woman who she had just passed said, once she recognized Chloe.

Everyone who knows DJ Mitch also knows who Chloe Mitchell is, since she and Beca are always photographed together, holding hands or kissing.

"Thanks, but her ring is getting sized and we're definitely still together." Chloe said to the lady who still didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, but she was with all of those girls outside of that club." The lady added, and Chloe wanted nothing more than to roll her eyes and leave.

"Because she was working, I'm not worried about it." The redhead said firmly.

"Alright, well that's good I guess. Good luck with the baby." The woman finally gave up.

"Thanks." She muttered as she walked down the aisle.

"You still there, Bec?" She asked once the lady was gone.

"Yeah. I can't believe these people. They just think that I'm a huge bitch and would do that to my wife and then they confront you in the store?"

"Well you do seem to have angered or upset a lot of people, Mrs. Mitchell. Myself not included."

"Well you're the only person who really needs to know the truth about everything, so at least you believe me."

"Of course I do. How's your trip going, baby?" The redhead asked, wanting to change the topic.

"Oh it's fine, I miss you. How's the munchkin?"

"He's good, pretty quiet today."

"That's nice. Listen, Chlo, I'm really sorry about this whole thing, but I need to get back to work." The brunette said, feeling awful that she couldn't talk to her wife longer.

"That's fine, Bec, I'll talk to you again later."

"Alright, sounds perfect. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

After hanging up the phone, Beca had another idea, so she quickly dialed another number before walking back into the studio.

"Hey Aubrey, it's me. I want to come home Tuesday morning instead of Tuesday night, so I can surprise Chloe and make her a nice dinner; because I know she's been working so hard lately. I know that Jesse is in meetings all day for the new movie that he's making the songs for, but I was wondering if you could pick me up from the airport and keep this a secret from Chloe? Thanks so much, call me back. Say hi to Jess and little Lauren for me."

After leaving the message, she put her phone in her bag, on silent, and went back to listening to a demo.

"Hey Beca, I must've just missed you. Of course I'll pick you up, I'm glad Chloe has someone who will do things like that for her, she deserves it. I'm still on maternity leave for 2 weeks, so I'm free whenever you need me to be. Text me with the details and I'll be there."

* * *

A day and a half later, Beca was walking through the LA airport, hoping that no paparazzi would see her and ruin the surprise for Chloe. Luckily, Aubrey was right outside waiting to pick her up, and Beca was able to hop into her car before anyone recognized her.

"Hi Beca, how was New York?" Aubrey asked happily as she started driving towards the Mitchell house.

"Uh, it could have been better. I'm glad to be home for sure. Thanks so much for picking me up and checking on Chloe for me while I was gone." The brunette said sincerely as the blonde smiled.

"Anytime." She told the brunette, causing her to smile.

"So how was Miss Lauren this week?" She asked, reaching her hand back and tickling the little girl.

"She was good, as usual."

"Well she is your daughter, so I would assume so." Beca winked at the blonde, causing her to laugh.

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

"I'm going to pick up some flowers, light candles everywhere, and make Chloe her favorite pasta and garlic bread. Then afterwards, I'll get her to take a nice, relaxing bath while I put in a movie and make popcorn."

"Chloe will love it. I still can't believe what a romantic you are with her." Aubrey admitted.

"Well, she deserves the best." Beca said simply, smiling.

Minutes later, Aubrey was dropping Beca off at her house. The brunette leaned over and gave Aubrey a hug, then crawled into the back and kissed Lauren on the cheek, before she left to go inside.

* * *

Beca ran upstairs, unpacked quickly, put her suitcase away, and then went into the bathroom to have a fast shower. After her shower, she put on a pair of jeans and a blouse, both Chloe's favorites. She then walked back into their bathroom and finally looked at the countertop and immediately smiled.

Her wedding ring was sitting atop a note on her side of the bathroom counter

_B, I love you! Xoxo, Chlo_

Beca smiled happily as she slipped the ring back onto her finger, where it belonged. Glancing down at her ring one last time, she grabbed her bag and her car keys so she could go pick up everything she needed.

* * *

At around 5, Chloe pulled into the garage, smiling because she knew she would get to pick up Beca from the airport in a few short hours. She had been staying late at work ever since Beca left, but planned to get back at her usual time once the brunette was home.

Chloe walked into the house and immediately sighed happily when she smelled the food coming from the kitchen.

"Aubrey? I'm sure that Beca asked you to check on me while she was gone, but you know that you don't have to feed me." She said as she set down her bag and keys. "I'm going to pick up Beca soon and we were going to get dinner." The redhead added.

"Well what kind of wife would I be if I didn't feed you two?" Beca asks with a smirk as she walks out of the kitchen.

"Babe! What are you doing here so early?" Chloe asked, quickly walking over to Beca and throwing her arms around the shorter woman.

"I wanted to surprise you. And I missed you!" Beca said, letting their bodies meld into each other's.

"We've missed you too, Bec. It's not the same without you here." Chloe pulled back slightly, with her arms still loosely wrapped around Beca's neck.

"Well good thing I'm not making that trip again anytime soon. I missed you too much." She admitted before she leaned forward to gently connect their lips, moaning slightly when Chloe ran her tongue along the brunette's lip.

They stood there for a few more minutes, switching between passionate and chaste kisses before Beca suggested that they sit down and eat.

* * *

"I'm really glad you're back." Chloe said as she slipped into their bed later that night, curling up to Beca who was working on a mix.

"Me too, and I can't wait for the appointment tomorrow." Beca said, saving her mix and putting her computer away. She turned to Chloe and pulled the redhead into her arms, kissing her forehead.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and kissed her neck lightly before resting her head on the brunette's chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Chlo." The brunette squeezed Chloe one more time before they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Babe, it's time to get up, I made breakfast." Beca said softly as she sat on the edge of their bed and tucked a strand of red hair behind Chloe's ear, causing the redhead to sigh softly.

"Just 5 more minutes." She said, rolling over onto her side and scooting closer to where Beca was sitting.

"I already let you sleep an hour later than you wanted to. It's time to get up, eat, and have a shower." Beca said, trying to coax her 'non-morning person' wife out of bed.

"All of that is unnecessary." She said as she huffed.

"Fine, well I'll just call Dr. Garber's office and tell them that we won't be in for the ultrasound today." Beca said as she stood up.

"Wait, I'm up, I'm up." Chloe said excitedly as she rushed to sit up.

"I thought that would get you up." Beca smirked, leaning forward to place a kiss on her wife's forehead.

"Did you say something about breakfast?"

"I did. It's downstairs, waiting for you." Beca responded, holding her hand out to help her wife out of bed so she could pull her into a hug.

"Thanks, babe. I just have to go to the bathroom and I'll be down in a minute." She kissed Beca's cheek as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Chloe and Beca had eaten breakfast together before Chloe hurried off to shower before their appointment.

"You ready to go, Chlo?" Beca asked as she walked into their bathroom, watching Chloe put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Perfect, I'll drive." The brunette said, grabbing the keys to her Mercedes, which was parked in the garage.

* * *

Beca was just opening the door to the doctor's office for Chloe when her phone rang.

"I'm sorry, babe, I have to take this. I'll only be 5 minutes, I promise." Beca assured her.

"Sure thing, Bec. I'll see you in there." The redhead smiled lightly and placed a quick kiss on her wife's cheek.

"Hello?" She heard Beca ask as she let the door close and walked up to the receptionist desk.

* * *

"Hi, how can I help you?" A young blonde woman named Sophie asked.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Mitchell. I have an appointment with Dr. Garber at 10."

"Ok, sign in on this clipboard please. And Chloe Mitchell like _the_ Chloe Mitchell? Married to DJ Mitch?" The nurse asked quietly, but hopefully.

"The one and only." Chloe smiled happily, completely loving being a Mitchell.

"I'm such a huge fan of your wife, she's amazing. Everything she does is just fabulous."

"Thanks, I think so too. I'm sure she'll appreciate hearing that. She's actually out in the hall right now on a phone call, but I'm sure she'd be more than happy to say hi."

"Are you serious?" The receptionist asked, getting more and more excited.

"Yeah, she'd love it." Chloe said happily, knowing Beca was always taken aback and flattered when someone recognized her or wanted her autograph.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing. Thank you."

"No problem." Chloe smiled as she went to sit down in the waiting room.

Less than two minutes later, a nurse came out to get her.

"Can you tell Beca where I am when she walks in?" She politely asked the receptionist, knowing that she would be more than willing to do so.

* * *

True to her word, Beca walked into the doctor's office almost exactly 5 minutes later, but frowned slightly when she didn't see her wife anywhere.

"Hi, I'm looking for my wife, Chloe Mitchell." Beca said to the receptionist as she walked in the door after ending her phone call with the label.

"Oh wow, it really is you. Your wife told me you were here, but I never thought I'd actually get to meet you. I'm a huge fan. And I'm glad that the rumors aren't true about you guys splitting up." The receptionist said excitedly.

"Oh, well thank you! I'm glad you like my stuff. And we're definitely in it for the long haul, no splitting up will be happening between us." Beca offered a small smile.

"That's great, I'm glad to hear it! I know this isn't very professional, but could I maybe get an autograph?"

"Yeah, of course." Beca answered, waiting for her to hand her a pen and paper.

She had already glanced at Sophie's nametag when they first started talking, so Beca was able to quickly write a note to her and sign it.

"Thanks so much! Oh, and Mrs. Mitchell just went back to the second room on your right to change."

"Perfect, thanks so much."

"Hey B, what took you so long?" The redhead asked, smiling once the brunette walked in and stood next to her wife, grabbing her hand.

"The receptionist wanted an autograph and to chat for a few minutes." Beca said, shrugging it off.

"Oh, that's right. She couldn't believe who I was when I walked in." Chloe laughed, still not used to people knowing who she was.

"Yeah, well you are pretty badass by association, even if you are always the nicest person ever." Beca winked as Chloe laughed. "Tell me, how does it feel to be Mrs. DJ Mitch?" The brunette asked jokingly.

"It feels spectacular, I've gotta say."

"Well I'm glad." Beca leaned forward to kiss Chloe's forehead, smiling the whole time.

Chloe was just about to say something when their doctor walked in.

"Well hello Mitchell family."

"Good morning, Dr. Garber." Chloe said happily as Beca smiled.

"How are you ladies?"

"Doing pretty well, and yourself?" Beca asked politely.

"I'm doing very well, thanks. So are you two ready to see your baby?"

"Definitely." Chloe said excitedly.

"Did you two want to find out the sex today?"

Beca looked at Chloe, who smiled and nodded happily.

"Great, lets take a look, shall we?"

The doctor went through his normal routine before he finally took out the ultrasound machine.

After a few minutes of silence and a few sighs from the doctor, Beca was starting to get nervous.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Garber?" The normally badass DJ asked, trying not to show the fear in her voice, for Chloe's sake.

"Well it seems like you two are going to have an expert hide and seek player on your hands." He said with a broad smile before continuing, "It seems that this little guy must've been hiding behind his sister for your first ultrasound. It's not uncommon for twins heart beats to synchronize, so that would explain why my ultrasound technician didn't see both of them."

"Twins? It's twins?" Chloe asked, partially in shock.

"It sure is, Mrs. Mitchell. A boy and a girl, and they both look perfectly on track and healthy."

"Are you serious?" Beca asked, squeezing Chloe's hand.

"Of course I am, this happens more than you'd think, but now that the fetuses are larger, we can see both of them, especially since they've shifted. I'm just going to print out some copies of both of them and then I'll leave you to get dressed for a few minutes before we chat again." Dr. Garber said, and less than two minutes later, he was out the door.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that we planned for kids and live in a 5 bedroom mansion." Beca joked as she looked at Chloe who had tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hey hey hey, Chlo, this is going to be amazing, alright? We are going to have two fantastic children." The brunette said soothingly, not understanding why the redhead was crying.

"No, they're not sad tears, these are happy tears, I promise. I just can't believe that we're going to have a family. A perfect family." The redhead added, "I mean I know that we're a family, Bec, but adding a baby to that, and now two, it's just amazing." The redhead said, tears freely falling, as Beca started to have tears form in her eyes as well.

"I know, this is amazing Chlo, it's a great thing. Isn't it munchkins?" Beca asked Chloe's stomach before placing two kisses on her belly, causing Chloe to cry even more.

"I think this calls for celebration." Chloe said happily, wiping the tears from her face.

"I agree. What do you want to do? Go get lunch at our favorite place? See a movie? Go for a walk in the park by our house?"

"How about spending all day at home, preferably in bed." The redhead suggested as Beca smiled happily.

"Well that can definitely be arranged, Mrs. Mitchell." Beca said, leaning forward to kiss her wife for the first time since they found out that they were having twins.

"I love you, Chloe. And I'm so excited to get to raise kids with you."

"I love you too, Bec." The redhead said pulling her wife in for a stronger kiss.

"Okay, where is Dr. Garber, I think we need to leave. Really soon." Beca said, leaning in for another passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

"I just can't believe it's twins. That's crazy." Chloe said for the 50th time since they found out the day before.

"I know it is. It's great though. 2 for the price of 1." Beca joked as Chloe jokingly scowled at her.

"I still need to tell Aubrey, and our parents! They're all going to be thrilled." The redhead said, playing with Beca's hand.

"How about we double date it with the Swansons and then tell them?" Beca suggested as she looked over at her gorgeous wife.

"That's a great idea, Bec! I'll call Aubrey and set it up!" The redhead said, hopping right up from where they were relaxing on the couch in order to go find her phone.

* * *

Later that night, they were both getting ready to go to sleep when Beca remembered what they had discussed earlier.

"So when are we going out with Aubrey and Jesse?" She asked as she put her toothbrush back.

"Tomorrow night, I made reservations at that Italian Place down the street from your studio."

"Oh, perfect! I love that place." Beca said as she came up behind Chloe and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist.

"I know you do. Anyways, they're getting a sitter for Lauren, so it's just us."

"Perfect, it'll be good to go out with them again." Beca said, kissing Chloe's shoulder and waiting for her to be done with her nightly routine.

"Yeah, we better get tons of couple time in with them before the twins come, because I have a feeling they will keep us pretty occupied."

"You know, I'm really glad that we waited to do the nursery until we found out. Otherwise we would've had to reorder an extra set of everything."

"That is very true. Oh, and Aubrey is throwing me a baby shower apparently." Chloe said as she turned around in Beca's arms to leave a small kiss on her lips.

"She is, is she?"

"Well she will always be a Posen at heart, even if she's technically a Swanson now." Chloe answered with a knowing look on her face.

"Too true, too true. Does that mean that you will always be a Beale at heart then, Miss Beale?" Beca asked with a small smirk.

"Hell no, and it's Mitchell now. Mrs. Mitchell."

"Really? Well then, Mrs. Mitchell, what do you say we go to bed?"

"I'm not really tired yet, Bec." She answered as she looked down at the brunette suggestively.

"I think I can help you with that, babe."

* * *

The next evening, Chloe beat Beca home by about 20 minutes and had started getting ready for dinner with Jesse and Aubrey.

"Chlo?" Beca called out as she walked in from the garage.

"Closet!" The redhead yelled back, smiling that her wife was home.

"Hi babe." Beca said happily as she pulled Chloe into a kiss, smiling the whole time.

"How was your day, Bec?" She asked after a few more kisses.

"Well I was working with Kanye today on his new album and he showed up half an hour early, which is a miracle in and of itself, and found me engrossed in like 50 different pregnancy books. I will never live that down, he's going to make fun of me forever. I mean, he has a kid, but he would never be caught dead with a baby book. I can't believe he showed up early too, someone must've told him the studio time was 2 hours earlier, that way he showed up on time."

"Is your badass rep ruined now, babe?" The redhead asked jokingly.

"Please, it was dented the day you said you'd go on a date with me and it was shot to hell when I cried at our wedding. It took me a while to accept it though. Badass 'DJ Mitch' is no more. Now it's 'Baby Book Reading DJ Mitch.' It just doesn't have the same ring to it, you know?"

"Aww, babe." She said sweetly, as Beca just kept rambling on.

"I mean, why couldn't Marshall have walked in on me today? He loves talking to me about his kids. He would've given me a huge hug instead of mocked me. I tell you, Marshall is the most non-rapper like rapper you will ever meet. I mean, for one, he introduces himself as Marshall, not Eminem."

"I remember. I got to meet him at that one party your label threw. I was so nervous when you told me he was going to be there."

"I know, you were so excited you could barely breathe. Who knew Chloe Beale had such an affinity for rappers."

"Mitchell. Chloe Mitchell. Oh please, when you went all 'No Diggity' at the riff off, I almost died. You knew exactly what you were doing to me."

"Oh, if only I were still a badass." The brunette said slowly as she pretended to be deep in thought.

"Well I happen to love both Beca's. The badass DJ side of you is incredibly hot, but so is the side that is really excited about our children."

"Well I'll let you in on just how much of a softie I am. I'm glad that I'm not a badass anymore." She stage whispered as Chloe laughed slightly and leaned forward to kiss her.

"You're a badass DJ, I'll give you that much. Maybe not such a badass person anymore though, but that's fine."

"Well that's just going to have to be good enough for you." The brunette joked as she ran her hand up Chloe's back.

"It is more than good enough. I love this talk that we're having, but you really need to get ready if we're going to make our reservation on time."

"Oh shit, you're right." She said, looking down at her watch before she pressed a quick kiss to Chloe's cheek and ran off to shower.

* * *

Beca and Chloe arrived at their favorite restaurant and Beca quickly handed the keys to a valet before she ran around to the other side of the car to help Chloe out. The brunette was slightly annoyed that paparazzi were out and were hounding her while she was trying to have a nice dinner with her friends and wife, but she was forced to get over it really fast.

The brunette helped Chloe out of the car and immediately placed one hand on her back and the other on her slightly swollen baby bump as she tried to shield her from the paparazzi. After about 45 seconds of fighting through the crowd of paparazzi, she was able to usher Chloe into the restaurant.

"You okay?" The brunette asked, looking the redhead up and down, not wanting to take any chances.

"Of course, I'm fine." The redhead responded with a smile as she walked over to the hostess, "Hi, Mitchell party of 4?"

"Oh, right this way Mrs. Mitchell. The rest of your party arrived about 5 minutes ago." The hostess said as she led them to their table.

"Thanks so much." Chloe answered as she and Beca followed after her.

"Hey Chloe, Becs!" Jesse said happily as Aubrey sat there and smiled, nodding at both of them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Beca said, moving over to hug Jesse and Aubrey.

"We're great." Aubrey answered as she looked at her husband.

"Good, I'm glad." Chloe smiled happily as she sat down. "And I'm so happy that we could do this."

* * *

"So how is the amazing little Lauren doing?" Chloe asked after they had all ordered.

"She's great, our neighbor is watching her right now. I can't wait for you two to get to experience how amazing a baby is." Aubrey said as Beca looked at Chloe slyly.

"Actually, about that…"Beca started off.

"We had our appointment two days ago and we found out that we're having twins." Chloe said happily, with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you serious? That's amazing, you guys!" Aubrey exclaimed, jumping up immediately to hug Chloe.

Jesse looked at Beca, who had an enormous smile plastered on her face, and stood up to pull her into a hug.

Once they had all hugged each other and sat back down, Jesse asked a few more questions.

"Do you know what you're having?" He asked happily, squeezing Aubrey's hand under the table.

"A boy and a girl." Beca answered happily as she looked at Chloe who smiled and winked back at her.

"Yup, we've got one of each now." Chloe confirmed with the biggest smile on her face as Beca leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Do you want people to know? Because I have to change the baby shower invitations to 'It's twins!' and I can put 'It's a boy!' and 'It's a girl!' on them too if you want." Typical 'let's figure out everything ASAP' Aubrey asked as she looked between Chloe and Beca.

"Uhh, I don't know. Can we talk about it later and get back to you?" Chloe asked as she looked at the unsure look on Beca's face.

"Of course, just let me know sometime tomorrow and I'll do whatever you want." Aubrey assured the couple as she looked at her husband.

"So how thrilled are you two?"

"It's unbelievable. It's starting to really feel real now." Beca said as Chloe smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

After spending almost 3 hours at dinner catching up and laughing, Beca shielded Chloe from the paparazzi again on the way to their car before they headed home.

Once they both walked inside the house, Beca locked everything down and they headed upstairs and Chloe went to the bathroom to wash her face.

"Bec?" Chloe called out once she left the bathroom and didn't see her wife on their bed.

"Nursery." The brunette yelled back.

A few seconds later, Chloe walked through the door of the room right across from theirs, which they had set aside to be the nursery. Beca was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, and looking at the wall across from her.

"Whatcha thinking, babe?" The redhead asked, moving over to sit on the floor right next to the brunette.

"I was just thinking about what color we should paint the nursery. I was thinking light green. Or Yellow."

"I think either would be really nice. We can go to the store tomorrow and get samples to paint sections of the walls to see what works."

"Perfect. Oh, and what should we tell Aubrey about the invitations?" Beca asked, still unsure as to how she felt about it.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Well it would be nice to have people buy things for a boy and a girl, but I also don't want any of this getting leaked to the paparazzi. I still think it's stupid that they care about me so much."

"I know you do, babe. I think we should just have her put the sexes on there, that way people know what to get and it's easier for them."

"Alright, that sounds good with me." The brunette agreed as she stood up and pulled Chloe up with her.

"How about we get to bed, these two have tired me out today." The redhead said softly, smiling as she turned around to turn off the light in the nursery and then walk Beca into their room.

They both quietly finished getting ready and then crawled into bed, meeting in the middle so they could wrap up with each other; Beca with her arms around Chloe's waist and Chloe with her chin resting on the top of Beca's head.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing the top of the brunette's head.

"I love you too, all of you." Beca responded, rubbing Chloe's belly as she kissed her collarbone.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I suck! I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, but school has been insane, as usual! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Almost three weeks later, Beca and Chloe got to spend the night together relaxing. They had both been incredibly busy, Chloe with parent teacher conferences with the parents of her 3rd grade students, and Beca with the recording studio.

"Hey Bec, how's the prep for the MTV movie awards going?" The redhead asked as she laid down on the couch, placing her feet in Beca's lap.

"Everything's going pretty well, we have the rest of this week off, then I go in and rehearse all day Saturday, and a little on Sunday before I have to come back here to get ready." She said as she started rubbing Chloe's feet.

"You've been working really hard on some new mixes and with new artists, I'm excited to see how it turns out. And how stoked is Jesse that one of the movies he scored got nominated? I'm so proud of you, both of you."

"Thanks, babe. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." Beca said honestly, patting her wife's leg.

"It should be a great show." Chloe said happily as she smiled at her wife.

"It's going to be hilarious, Rebel Wilson is fantastic. She's going to crush it."

"I believe it! I loved that movie that she was just in, it was fabulous." Chloe responded, getting a head nod out of Beca who had been forced to watch the movie and actually thought it was pretty funny.

"Anyways, do you still wanna be my date to the awards?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, any excuse to get dolled up and be on the arm of the gorgeous Beca Mitchell for a night." The redhead winked as Beca smirked.

"Hey, we can do that any night you want to." She joked, freezing once she saw the frozen look on Chloe's face.

"Bec, give me your hand." The redhead said quickly.

"What?"

"Just do it!" She said excitedly, pulling her legs off of the brunette and sitting up quickly.

She grabbed her wife's now outstretched hand and place it on her stomach. After a few seconds of nothing, Beca felt a quick tap on her hand.

"Is that?" She asked quietly as happy tears filled her eyes.

Chloe nods happily, smiling at Beca's excitement.

"They're kicking hard enough for you to feel now."

"That's amazing, Chlo." The brunette said as she started laying down next her wife's stomach.

"You guys are going to be the most awesome kids ever. With your mom, and me, you're gonna have great taste in music and be gorgeous little gingers, hopefully." The brunette said as she rubbed Chloe's stomach, smiling as Chloe laughed happily.

Beca rested her head next to Chloe's stomach and the redhead immediately started running her hands through Beca's hair.

"You know we never talked about that." Chloe said quietly.

"About what, babe?" The brunette asked, lifting her head so her eyes would meet Chloe's.

"Who's going to be who? Am I mommy and you're mama? Other way around?"

"Oh yeah, I hadn't even thought about that. What do you want to be?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"How about I'll be mama and you can be mommy?" The brunette said questioningly.

"That sounds perfect, Bec." She said, her smile incredibly big.

"I can't wait to get to hold them in my arms for the first time." The brunette admitted to her wife.

"And I can't wait to see that happen."

* * *

The next morning, Chloe and Beca woke up wrapped in each other's arms, smiling contently.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" Beca asked as she leaned forward to place a quick kiss on Chloe's lips.

"Really well. You?"

"Great. Now how about I make you breakfast while you have a shower and then we can decide on the room color for the nursery?"

"Sounds fabulous, but can we just lay here for a few more minutes?"

"Of course." She answered, leaning forward to connect their lips once more.

* * *

"So I really do like this nice, subtle green. What do you think, Bec?" Chloe asked.

Beca had painted several patches of different shades of green and yellow all over the room so they could choose what color worked best.

"I really like it, I think it'll look good with potential furniture and we won't get sick of it." She said as she looked around the room at the other patches of color.

"Sounds great to me."

"Perfect, I'll go get enough paint for the whole room then."

"Oh, I'll go with, I'd love to look at different colors. We could always repaint our room." She suggested as Beca rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because that's exactly what you should be doing right now, breathing in paint fumes all the time. I don't think so, missy. Maybe in a year, Chlo." Beca smiled as Chloe started to pout.

"You're adorable, Bec. I love seeing the protective side in you." Chloe said as she leaned forward to kiss the brunette.

"Yeah, well I love you and the mini Mitchell's too much to let anything happen to any of you." Beca said seriously.

"When you say things like that to me, I just fall more and more in love with you, I swear." Chloe smiled and squeezed Beca's hand as the brunette smiled back at her.

She quickly stood on the tips of her toes so she could plant a kiss on Chloe's lips, causing the redhead to smile and kiss her back slowly.

* * *

That evening, Chloe walked into the nursery to check on her wife yet again.

"Are you almost done, Bec?" She asked from her spot in the doorway.

The redhead was wearing an oversized t-shirt that went to halfway down her thighs, causing Beca to stare longingly at her.

"Yeah, I should be done in about twenty minutes, why?" She asked, trying to pretend that her wife's amazing body wasn't distracting her.

"Because I'm tired and I sleep better when you're in bed with me." She said as Beca smiled softly.

"Alright, go lay down and I'll be there in a few minutes."

Less than 20 minutes later, Beca was climbing into their bed, ready to get some rest.

"Goodnight, babe. I'll see you tomorrow." Beca said as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's growing belly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Chlo."

* * *

"So what do you think we should do about names? Edgy or classic? Little bit of both?" Beca asked suddenly while the two were eating breakfast the next morning.

"I think we should do something edgier than Beca and Chloe." The redhead laughed.

"You're right. And I don't think that'll be too hard to do." Beca said as Chloe laughed slightly.

"Do you have any ideas so far?"

"I really like Asher for a boy and Tess for a girl." Beca said, sufficiently surprising Chloe with her name choices.

"Those are both really cute. How about we do our own name research and come up with a list of our 5 favorite girl names and 5 favorite boy names, then we can compare?" The redhead suggested.

"Sounds good to me, how about we compare lists this weekend after the MTV movie awards? That way we have a few days to look through books or whatever you want to do."

"Perfect. I like the way you think, Mitchell." The redhead winked at her happily.

"So what are you up to today? Causing some more trouble?" She joked as Chloe smiled at her.

"I told Aubrey that I'd have lunch with her and Lauren while you're in the studio, working on your mixes for the awards."

"Oh, that should be nice to see her. And tell her I say hi."

"Will do, babe. You gonna be here when I get back?"

"I'm not sure, but I shouldn't be there for too long, I'm only putting some finishing touches on things."

"Sounds good. I'll see you later then, babe."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." The redhead placed a soft kiss on Beca's forehead as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

Days later, Chloe, Beca, Jesse, and Aubrey were all sitting in a limousine on their way to the MTV movie awards.

Beca and Jesse were both wearing differently styled tailored suits while their wives were both dressed in incredible gowns. Chloe was dressed in all black, because she thought that looked best with her baby bump while Aubrey was dressed in a bright red dress that looked incredible on her.

Once walking the red carpet and stopping for interviews, the two couples walked into the auditorium to find their seats.

Beca, Jesse, and their wives were sitting about 10 rows back from the stage. The four were laughing and joking with each other before the show started and Beca was starting to get nervous about her performance that would be coming up.

All of the sudden, the lights went off completely and then a light show started up, lighting up the entire stage as Rebel Wilson crazily drove onto the stage in a go-kart as applause thundered throughout the room.

After about a minute of applause, Rebel started speaking into her microphone as someone ran onstage and drove the go-kart off.

"How're y'all doin tonight? We have a fabulous show for you tonight, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy!" Rebel Wilson shouted into her microphone as everyone went crazy again.

Beca and Jesse laughed easily before looking at each other and slightly nodding their heads.

After a few minutes of Rebel talking about certain celebrities in the audience she set her sights on Jesse and Beca, who were sitting next to each other, with Aubrey and Chloe on either side.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The hottest DJ and the hottest movie scorer in the biz. Do y'all ever wonder if people who work behind the scenes can actually do what their artists can do? Like can directors actually act? Or can DJs sing?" She asked, looking right at Beca who starts laughing at the screams from the audience.

The brunette quickly shook her head as Chloe sat there nodding, with a huge smile on her face.

"No, that's why I'm a DJ. No one needs to hear my voice." She said, speaking into a microphone that was placed in front of her.

Once the crowd stopped laughing, Rebel turned to Jesse.

"What about you, handsome?"

"It's exactly what my shorty best friend said. No one needs to hear my voice." He said with his typical large smile plastered on his face.

"Well what would happen if I were to shove two microphones into your hands right now? Would you sing for all of us?" The host asked as someone quickly handed her two microphones.

Beca and Jesse looked at each other with looks of surprise on their faces, before turning back to Rebel and shaking their heads no.

"Well too bad, because you're going to sing. I'm the host, so you have to. It's like they say when someone gets married 'the bride gets what she wants,' now this is a little different of a situation, but I think the same rule applies. What does everyone think?" She asked, receiving tons of applause and screaming.

"You heard the people! So let's go, get your two sexy asses up on that stage."

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand before she stood up and grabbed the microphone that Rebel was holding out for her. She waited for Jesse to kiss Aubrey on the cheek and grab his mic before the three of them started walking up to the stage.

"Alright, cue the music gents!" She shouted as Beca's jaw dropped.

"Wait! What are we singing?" She yelled into her mic as Jesse just stood there awkwardly.

"You're both in the music industry, figure it out!" She shouted. "Oh, and I'm sitting this one out because the world already knows I can sing." She added as she headed back to the audience and sat down in Beca's now empty seat.

Then, all of the sudden a song came on and two quickly gave each other and shrugged awkwardly, gaining laughs from the audience.

Jesse immediately starting singing 'It feels like the first time' as Beca stood there awkwardly, but after about a minute of people chuckling at Beca's 'lost' face and applauding Jesse's singing, the music cut out.

Jesse looked at Beca, who then starting rapping 'No diggity' as Chloe's jaw dropped and everyone in the audience went crazy.

After she finished singing the song she looked at the host, who was still sitting in her seat.

"Is that good enough, Rebs? You know we can sing now." Beca asked as the blonde laughed into her microphone.

"No, not good enough yet. I'm still resting. Being the host is exhausting." She said as she looked at the two brunettes on the stage.

"You two will just have to figure something out." She added as Beca started to look incredibly annoyed before she lowered her mic and started whispering with Jesse.

They both nodded after about 15 seconds of whispering.

"Well since we've been recruited to sing another song, I'd like to dedicate my new mix to the most important person in my life, my amazingly wonderful and gorgeous wife, Chloe."

"This isn't my song, but I'd just like to dedicate my performance to my incredibly talented and stunning wife, Aubrey." Jesse cut in before they started to sing.

Both Chloe and Aubrey were still smiling ear to ear when they heard the first few notes of the song being played.

Beca had just started to sing 'Titanium' when Chloe started laughing, of course her wife would sing a song that was her 'lady jam.'

A little bit into the song, Jesse started singing '500 miles' and the two went back and forth with the two songs, blending them together beautifully while everyone watched their incredible performance.

Once the song ended, they were surrounded with applause, many people even standing up out of their seats.

Their wives expected them to both walk offstage, but were surprised when they both turned around and a different song started.

"They both looked at Rebel nervously as the background music started to play."

"What the hell is this?" Beca said, starting to panic.

"Well, Rihanna was supposed to be here to sing 'Stay,' but she has laryngitis…so it looks like you two are up!" Rebel said slowly, drawing out the last part of her sentence.

"Are you serious?" Jesse asked incredulously.

"As a crocodile attack." She said certainly as Beca and Jesse just stared at each other.

"Well, get on with it! Can someone restart to song, please?"

* * *

The theater was filled with the music to 'Stay' and Beca's voice soon thereafter. The lights were dimmed and about 30 seconds in the dancers came out to join Beca and Jesse onstage.

Most of the room was brought to tears by Jesse and Beca's rendition of the song and how much passion and sadness they brought to the song as they performed their choreographed dance and sang to each other.

As soon as the final bars of the song were sung, the entire room stood and erupted into applause.

Rebel finally stood up to walk back onstage once everyone was applauding the two brunettes onstage.

Both Aubrey and Chloe were wiping tears from their faces as Rebel was walking up the steps, preparing to talk to the two performers.

"So judging by the looks on you wives faces when you two came up here and continued to stay up here and sing and dance, I'm assuming you kept it a secret from them as well?"

"We thought it would be a fun surprise for them." Beca said, winking at Chloe as Jesse nodded happily.

"Well I think it's safe to say that you accomplished that! And world, I hope this clears things up for you. These two are both incredibly gifted, both in the music department, as well as the looks department." She said as Beca started to blush.

"And don't even get me started on their wives. Talk about hot." The blonde said as everyone laughed, but Beca and Jesse smiled brighter as they thought about how gorgeous their wives are.

* * *

"Beca Mitchell! That was absolutely incredible! How did you manage to keep this a secret from me?" The redhead asked her wife once the brunette headed back to her seat and hugged Chloe tightly, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, babe. It was hard to not tell you all the time, but I figured it would be more special if you didn't know." She replied, placing a quick kiss on Chloe's lips.

"Well it was incredibly special to get to hear you sing up there, and thank you for dedicating that mix to me, it was great. Especially with you singing it." She said sincerely as her wife's smile grew at the praise from the person who meant the most to her.

Hours later, the awards ceremony was over and both Beca and Jesse had won awards for their music being used in movies. The two couples were at an after party when they were invited to a different after party, but Beca had been watching her wife closely and noticed that she was starting to get more tired.

"Well Lauren is with the babysitter until 1:30am, so we're going to take advantage of that." Jesse said as he looked at his blonde wife, who just smiled and nodded happily.

"I think we're going to take off, it's been a long day and we're tired." The brunette said as she glanced over at Chloe who was stifling a yawn.

"No, Bec, you should stay." The redhead said, placing her hand on her wife's arm, knowing that she could easily stay out and party for a longer amount of time.

"No, I'm good. I'm ready to go. We're going to take the limo, but then I'll send him to the new party you're going to so he can take you home when you're ready." She said to Jesse and Aubrey as they both smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for tonight, Bec, I had a great time." Jesse said, pulling his best friend into a huge hug.

"Thanks, I did too." She said, laughing as he hugged her tightly.

Once they broke apart, she went to hug Aubrey as Chloe stood up to hug both Jesse and Aubrey.

* * *

"I really did have a wonderful time tonight, babe. I still can't believe that you and Jesse did that whole performance though. It was breathtakingly amazing." The redhead gushed as Beca smiled shyly.

"Thanks, Chlo. That means a lot coming from you." She said sincerely, leaning forward to give her wife a kiss on the lips.

"So did you know that she was going to make you sing those other songs too, or did you just know about 'Stay?'"

"We knew about all of the songs, so we rehearsed how everything would go down." She said, linking their fingers together and squeezing Chloe's hand.

"Well I thought it was perfect, and I also think you should go meet up with Jesse and Aubrey at the party after the limo drops me off."

"Why would I do that when I have everything that I want right here?" She asked seriously with a small smile on her face.

"You're too good to me." She whispered as she leaned forward to place a lingering kiss on the brunette's lips.

"You deserve it, and more." She whispered back once they broke the kiss.

"I'm really glad that you show me your soft side, even if you are a badass in front of others."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"Wait, but Bec-" The redhead protested as her wife pulled her in the direction of their bedroom.

"We don't need to watch the Little Mermaid again, okay? Now how about we both get ready for bed and then we can watch a different movie in our room. Sound good?"

"That will work with me." Chloe said after a few seconds of pondering it.

After going through their nightly routines, they met in the middle of their bed as usual, with Beca curled up in the crook of Chloe's arm, her head resting on the redhead's shoulder and her arm on the now more pronounced baby bump.

"You look gorgeous." Beca said suddenly when Chloe was immersed with the movie that was playing on TV.

"Earlier tonight? Thanks, babe. I thought you looked incredibly hot."

"Well yeah, earlier tonight, but also now. And always. You're always beautiful." The brunette replied, leaving a kiss on her wife's shoulder.

"So are you, Bec. So are you." She said truthfully, running her hand through the brunette's hair.

"Do you want to do the names tomorrow?" Beca asked as her eyes were starting to flutter shut.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **

**What do you think they should name their twins? Hunter, Lennox, or Piper for a girl? Asher, Paxton, or Griffin for a boy? Do you like any of these names? Feel free to suggest some! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright Mitchell, let's talk baby names!" Chloe said the next morning when she floated downstairs to find Beca making breakfast.

"Good morning to you too!" Beca smirked as Chloe shot her a fake glare.

"Hi, babe." The redhead corrected herself, walking forward to wrap her arms around Beca's shoulders and give her a kiss.

"That's more like it, Red." Beca joked once she pulled away from the kiss.

"I thought so." She winked and then backed away to go sit at the table.

"Anyways, back to baby names. I have my list, do you?"

"You betcha!"

"Well it's nice to see that you are prepared." Beca joked, setting a plate of food down in front of Chloe.

"Ready to switch lists?" The redhead asked, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"How about you eat first, then we can do it?"

"Always taking care of me, I see. Well that will work with me, I suppose."

* * *

Half an hour later, they were lying together on their couch getting ready to exchange their lists.

"Alright, no talking until you've looked over every name, clear?" Beca said as Chloe looked incredibly excited and anxious.

"Crystal." She replied, holding her hand out for the list.

"How about we name our girl first?" Beca asked, knowing that they both had two separate pieces of paper; one for their daughter, and the other for their son.

"Sounds good to me."

Chloe smiled immediately once she had Beca's list in her hands.

_Baby Girl Mitchell (Beca's List)_

_Tess_

_Hunter_

_Lennox_

_Bennett _

_Harper_

_Chloe's Baby Girl List_

_Genevieve _

_Piper_

_Georgia_

_Darby_

_Charlotte _

An hour later, they were still deciding what to name their daughter, and hadn't even looked at the list for boy names.

"Who knew this would take such a long time?" Beca muttered to herself as she looked back down at Chloe's list.

"Alright, I think we need to go down the list of names one by one." Chloe suggested.

"Sure, fine with me." The brunette answered, throwing her hands up in the air.

"First up-Tess. Tess Mitchell, I think it's really cute. Definitely didn't see you coming up with something so traditional, but I like it."

"Alright, let's talk about Genevieve. Genevieve Mitchell? I don't think so. It sounds way too old or something; plus it'll get shortened to Gen. Gen with a G? No, we are not becoming those parents." Beca said as Chloe started to giggle at the determined look on her wife's face.

"You're right." Chloe gave up easily, knowing that Beca was right. "Okay, next is Hunter. I really like Hunter Mitchell, I'm just not sure I like it for a girl."

"Alright, so it's on the maybe list. Piper. Piper Mitchell. Eh, it could work, I guess. I'll put it on the maybe list."

"Sweet. Lennox Mitchell? I don't know if that flows too well, Bec."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Next up: Georgia. You want to name her after the state in which we used to live?"

"Well it's kind of cute." Chloe argued.

"Yeah, for a state."

"Fine. Next name: Bennett? Really? Bennett Mitchell? No. I just don't like it."

"Fair enough. Next up on your list: Darby. What kind of name is Darby? Not our child's name. That is for sure."

"Harper? I don't know; maybe."

"Charlotte? That's a cute name, Chlo."

"I like how we have both agreed on traditional names." Chloe laughed, thinking about their earlier conversation about badass names.

"Let's take a break on the girl names, and shift to boys. Maybe that'll work better for us."

* * *

"You know, the more we say it, the weirder 'Mitchell' gets." Chloe said as she paired up a baby name and her last name for about the 200th time so far.

"That's very true. You know, we should be those parents and just name them Mitch Mitchell and Michelle Mitchell."

"Those names are sounding pretty good right about now." The redhead admitted, looking down at their lists that had scribbles all over them.

"Well I think we should just do that."

"Alright, sold." Chloe said loudly.

"Perfect, I'll email everyone and tell them the good news!" Beca said as she stood up, now officially scaring Chloe.

"Okay, now I can't tell if all of that was just a joke or not." The redhead admitted.

"Of course it was! I would never do that to a child!" Beca responded with her typical smile.

"Well good, I'm glad!"

"Let's get into it then, shall we?"

"Of course!"

_Baby Boy Mitchell (Beca's List)_

_Asher_

_Logan_

_Archer_

_Daniel_

_Tanner_

_Chloe's Baby Boy List_

_Benjamin_

_Gavin_

_Finn_

_Paxton_

_Griffin_

"Here we go again!" Chloe said excitedly, picking up both of the boy name lists.

"I feel like we should do Paxton and Lennox Mitchell. I think those names are pretty badass." Beca said as she wrote down some name combinations on her paper.

"Well I feel like it should be Asher and Tess Mitchell." The redhead said slowly before sighing heavily.

"Well now I feel like we're at an impasse. How about we take a break and go get ice cream or something. What do you think, Chlo?"

"Let's do it. I'm dying for some mint chocolate chip."

* * *

"You know, I really don't know how we are supposed to decide on this name thing. I thought it would be a lot easier." Beca admitted as they hopped into their car and got ready to leave for the store.

"Same here. I'm also somewhat worried because the names we choose are going to be his and her name for life. That's a big deal, Beca! What if we choose a name and then hate it like six months later?!" The redhead asked, now significantly freaking out.

"We change it and they'll never know since they would still be babies?" Beca responded sheepishly.

"Alright then; I don't feel better at all. Let's stop talking about this, please. Oh, can we get a movie from redbox too?" She said, significantly changing the subject.

"Whatever you want, babe."

"Sweet! I'll make it a long one! More cuddle time for me!"

* * *

During their time in the store picking up everything on their list, and a few things that weren't on the list, someone must have called the paparazzi on them. On their way out of the store, they were surrounded by paparazzi, causing Beca's grip on Chloe's hand to tighten.

"How's your afternoon going, ladies?" One of the men asked them as they tried to fight their way through to their car.

"Good, thanks. How about yours?" Chloe asked politely.

"Better now, thanks. Beca, that was an incredible performance last night. I thought you were fabulous!"

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." The brunette said sincerely, smiling shyly at the paparazzo.

"So, come up with any names yet for the kid?" He asked, the whole world still unaware to the fact that it was twins.

"Not yet, but we're always open to suggestions. You got any?" She asked jokingly.

"How about Brutus?" The man said before chuckling.

"Brutus Mitchell. It's got a ring to it, huh Chlo?" Beca said as Chloe laughed.

"Alright ladies, I'll let you get back to your night. Have a good one!"

"You too." The couple said as they reached their car.

Beca opened the door for Chloe, then moved to put the stuff in the trunk before she finally walked around to her door and hopped into the car.

"It's like they know we're struggling to come up with names. Too bad he didn't give a real suggestion that we loved. We should just get other people to name them." Beca joked as Chloe scoffed.

"Oh yeah, that's a great story for them. We'll just tell them that we had no idea, so a stranger named them both."

"Eh, whatever. It could work." Beca said as Chloe rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I just love this movie so much." The redhead somewhat mumbled as she started to cry after the final dance scene in Silver Linings Playbook.

"I know you do, babe." The brunette replied, rubbing Chloe's back softly since the redhead currently had her head placed on Beca's lap.

"We could always name them Pat and Tiffany."

"What? No! We can't name them after people who are in a romantic relationship with each other. That would be like naming them Noah and Allie. You just can't name them names of a couple."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"How about we get the Swanson's over here tomorrow night for a barbeque and they can give us their input?" Beca suggested as Chloe looked up at her lovingly.

"Sounds perfect. I'll text Bree in the morning. Now be quiet, I love this part." She exclaimed as Beca smiled and laughed slightly.

The brunette looked down at the happy smile on her wife's face when Pat started running after Tiffany after their final dance performance. She leaned down and placed a quick kiss to her wife's cheek before focusing her eyes back on the screen.

Chloe smiled contently as she felt Beca's lips on her cheek; she continued to lie there, feeling more loved then ever.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It means the world to me! Also, please give more name input! Do you like the names they like? What girl/boy names would you choose for their twins (on and off their lists)? Thanks again! **


	8. Chapter 8

"It's settled then. The kids are named." Beca said happily as she and Chloe crawled into bed that night after having a BBQ with the Swanson family.

"It feels right, Bec." Chloe sighed happily as she looked over at her wife.

"Good. That's how it's supposed to feel."

Chloe smiled as Beca started scooting down in their bed, getting ready to talk to her stomach.

"Piper Charlotte Mitchell and Logan Archer Mitchell. Piper and Logan. It sounds wonderful to me, what do you think guys?" The brunette asked her wife's belly, leaning down to kiss it when she feels kicking from the two different babies.

"Thank you." Chloe whispered as she ran her fingers through her wife's hair.

"For what?" The brunette asked, somewhat confused.

"Everything. Love. A family. I never expected my life to be this good, and it's all because of you." The redhead admitted, slightly tearing up as Beca crawled back up and kissed her lips.

"You deserve everything and more, Chloe. You are an amazing person and I still am amazed that you chose to spend the rest of your life with me."

The redhead leaned forward and kissed her wife happily; they started out somewhat slowly and then increased the passion as Beca straddled Chloe.

* * *

The next morning, Beca was getting ready to go to work when her wife walked downstairs to say bye.

"Babe, before I forget, what do you want for your birthday?" The redhead asked, already thinking a month and a half ahead to Beca's birthday.

"That's right, you cougar. It's almost my birthday."

"Hey, I am not a cougar! You will be 26 and I'm only 29, alright? It doesn't count." She fought back as Beca started smiling.

"I know, I know. It was just a joke. And I have everything I need."

"Okay, you say that every year and then I have to come up with some obscure thing to get you. And I'm pregnant now, so I feel like you should just save me the trouble and tell me what you specifically want."

"You. I just want to spend a nice day with you, preferably in bed."

"Are you serious? I am going to be six and a half months pregnant and enormous, you don't want to spend the day with me in bed."

"Yes I do, Chloe. You are so incredibly gorgeous and you carrying our children is the most incredible thing ever. I honestly couldn't ask for a better day. Just the two of us before the kids come. Maybe we can drive somewhere and walk on the beach or do something nice."

"Alright, if you're sure." She said, still not completely sure if that was really what Beca wanted.

"I am, I promise. I have to go to work, but I'll text you later." Beca said, standing up to kiss Chloe and then walk out the door.

"Okay. I love you." She shouted after Beca.

"Love you too."

* * *

Beca and Chloe both spent all day at work, both of them getting complements on how amazing Beca's performance was at the MTV movie awards.

Many of Chloe's fellow teachers thought that it was really cool that Beca got up and sang, and were very impressed by how great her voice was.

While Beca was in the studio working with different producers, she kept getting people walking in to tell her that they thought she did an amazing job at the award show.

Hours later, they were both too exhausted to make something for dinner, so they decided to go out to their favorite Italian restaurant. As they were walking into the restaurant, many of the people in the restaurant looked over at Beca and Chloe, noticing how incredible they both looked.

Once they were seated, they immediately started talking about their days and how everything went.

Throughout their meal, a few people did walk over to ask for Beca's autograph. While Beca was always touched, she and Chloe both tended to get slightly annoyed when people would come over and interrupt them in order to get an autograph or picture.

"Well at least you're sweet and will actually give them a picture or an autograph. A lot of celebrities will say no when they're asked for an autograph." Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. I just figure that if they're fans of mine, then I need to take care of them. Without them, there would be no me. You know?"

"I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

As they were walking out of the restaurant, Beca and Chloe walked hand in hand, with Beca somewhat shielding her wife's stomach.

"Hey!" Chloe squealed when they were halfway to their car. "Don't touch me like that." She whipped around and said icily to a man standing behind her, wiping the smile off of his face.

Beca quickly turned to see what was happening.

"What do you think you're doing? You don't get to touch her." She shouted at the man as she walked towards him and got in his space, blocking him from getting near Chloe again.

"Beca, it's fine. Let's just go." Chloe insisted, trying to pull her wife towards the valet.

"No, he isn't going to be disrespectful towards you and get away with it. What were you thinking? You never grab anyone's ass, especially not my wife's. You got it, you douche?" She shouted as she shoved him back, not caring that paparazzi were taking pictures of her.

"Fine, just calm down." The man said as Chloe shook her head once he told Beca to calm down. She absolutely hated being told to calm down.

"Do not tell me to calm down! It's your fault that I'm worked up. Stay away from my wife, got it?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Beca was two seconds away from punching him in the face when Chloe finally got her to walk towards the valet and hop in the car that was waiting for them.

* * *

"B, you shouldn't have done that. I don't want you getting into a fight with someone and ruining your career." Chloe said once they started driving.

"Hey, no one is allowed to touch you. And I mean no one. People will understand why I got pissed; it's not a big deal. Plus, people already think I'm a badass, so this just adds to it."

"So no one is allowed to touch me?"

"That's right. I don't want anyone grabbing you like that."

"Well what about you? Are you allowed to grab me like that?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well there are exceptions to every rule." The brunette said with a small smile and a wink as she glanced at her wife in the seat next to her.

"Glad to hear it." The redhead said as she turned to look out the window, squeezing Beca's hand.

Beca slid her hand out to caress her wife's pregnant belly, smiling when she felt the babies move. Chloe laid her hand on top of the brunette's and started rubbing small patterns on the back of it.

* * *

Once they got home, they walked into their room and got ready for bed quickly. Once Chloe was lying in their bed, Beca walked over and sat near her belly, getting ready to talk to the twins.

"So what story do you want to hear tonight, kids?" The brunette asked as Chloe smiled at her wife.

"How about how we got together?" She suggested.

"Perfect. I love that story."

"So, your mom and I first met at this club expo thing on campus. I had literally been on campus for less than an hour and I went and she tried to recruit me for this acapella thing. There was no way I wanted to do it, but this gorgeous redhead had definitely stolen my attention."

"Did you actually like me when you first met me?" She asked, interrupting Beca's storytelling time.

"Of course I did. I thought you were adorable." She responded before returning to talk to their babies, "Anyways, I was tired of listening to your Aunt Aubrey, so I walked away from their table. And you will never believe what happened two days later, kids. She walked into my shower because I was singing and she liked my voice."

"They don't need to know that!" The redhead slapped Beca's shoulder jokingly.

"Yeah they do. That day was when I knew that we were going somewhere. Your mom walked into my shower one day and it was incredibly awkward and uncomfortable for me; probably not for her, but it was for me. But at the end of the few minutes that she was in there, I surprised myself and asked her out. Yes, there was a guy in the shower with her and he was still in there, but she ended up saying yes. She threw me this breathtakingly beautiful smile and the rest is history." Beca finished as Chloe blushed slightly and smiled widely.

"I can't believe I was ever actually into Tom. I'm glad every day that I have no boundaries and I walked into your shower though." She said, linking their hands together.

"Me too. But I like to believe that if you hadn't, we still would have found some way to get together."

"I'm sure we would have. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Same. I love you so much. And I already love Piper and Logan." The brunette smiled, grabbing the back of Chloe's neck and bringing her in for a kiss.

"I love you too, Beca. And our children are going to be amazing. How could you not love a Mitchell, right?"

"Amazing or aca-amazing?" She joked as Chloe laughed and gently slapped her shoulder.

"That's enough out of you. Go to sleep." The redhead said as she kissed Beca's forehead and then turned off their lights, curling into Beca's open arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews asking me to update, it really got me to focus on this story! Hope you're all enjoying it!**

"Dude, stop calling me! I don't know the answers to these questions!" Chloe heard Beca somewhat shout into the phone as she walked in the front door after her day at work.

"What's up, babe?" The redhead questioned as she walked in on Beca hanging up her phone angrily.

"Aubrey! She won't stop calling me! I don't know anything about baby showers, that's your forte, but since you're at work, she's been calling me. Nonstop. I have non of the correct answers for her, so why does she keep calling me?" Beca asked aloud as Chloe tried to stifle a laugh at her wife's worked up ranting.

"I will call her back and deal with everything, okay? Before I do that though, can I get a kiss or something over here?"

"Of course. I missed you today. How was work?" The brunette asked as she walked towards Chloe with open arms, ready to pull her into a hug.

"Chasing after third graders is starting to get a little more difficult now that I'm carrying two extra people."

"I can imagine. You know if you want to take time off you can do whatever you want. We have more than enough money if you decide not to work."

"I know, but I love it."

"I know you do. And I want you to do whatever makes you happy, just don't push yourself."

"I won't, don't worry."

* * *

"Jeez, I'm glad Aubrey has had a baby shower before and knows what she's doing. All she wanted me to do was tell her that she could plan everything. Good thing too, because those questions were getting out of hand." Chloe announced as she walked into Beca's office where the brunette was working on another mix.

"Right?" Beca laughed as she took off her headphones, "You want to watch a movie?"

"I'll never get used to you asking me that question, but yes, I would like to watch a movie."

"Great, you pick the movie and I'll get popcorn." The brunette smiled as she saved her mix and followed the redhead out of the room.

"Oh can I have some ice cream, too? And like a huge thing of peanut butter. And celery?" She asked suddenly as Beca froze somewhat.

"Sure…" The brunette dragged out, choosing not to comment on the amount of things the redhead had just requested.

"So what's queued up for tonight?" Beca asked, handing Chloe the bowl of ice cream first.

"Easy A. It's been a long time since I've seen that movie. Thank you for all this food, I am really hungry. And before you say something else, I am aware that we had dinner like an hour ago."

"I wasn't going to say anything, babe. I promise. When you are incubating our children, you can do whatever you want."

"Even tequila shots?" The redhead asked jokingly.

"Hardy har har." The brunette shot back sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding. I would never do anything that could potentially hurt the kidlets."

"I know; they're lucky to have you." The brunette said, kissing Chloe on the cheek.

"They're lucky to have you too, Beca. You look out for me, which also looks out for them."

"Well that's what you do for the ones you love."

* * *

"Oh man, that movie was hilarious. It's been too long since we've seen it." Chloe said as she switched the movie off.

"It is a pretty good movie, yet there was a predictable outcome."

"Oh, hush." The redhead said, slapping her wife's arm lightly.

"So when's your next doctors' appointment?"

"I have one in two weeks."

"Good, I can't wait." The brunette smiled happily as she started rubbing Chloe's now very noticeable 23 weeks pregnant baby bump.

* * *

Two fast weeks later, Chloe was starting to show even more. They had another check up in the afternoon that Beca had promised to go to.

"Hey babe, it's me. I was just wondering where you are, we have that appointment today; call me when you get this message. Love you. Bye." The redhead left a message on her wife's phone.

Less than 5 minutes later, Chloe was getting a call from Beca.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Can I meet you there? Something came up; I just finished taking care of it. I'll head over to the doctors' office now, alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you there."

45 minutes later, Chloe was getting called into a room for her doctors' appointment, with no Beca in sight.

"The doctor will be in with you in a minute." The nurse said after she finished getting all of Chloe's information.

Two minutes later, she heard a knock on the door before it opened.

"Chlo?" She heard in a somewhat quiet voice.

"Beca?" She asked, confused as to why her wife would be whispering.

"Oh good, this is your room. I accidentally walked into another patient's room a minute ago. It was pretty uncomfortable."

"Well I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah. About that…can you just stay kinda calm and not freak out?" The brunette awkwardly asked as Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"What happened? And why are you still hiding behind the door?"

"Just some minor difficulties earlier today, that's all." The brunette assured her wife.

"Why don't you come in here? Your whole body, please."

Beca walked into the room with a nervous smile on her face.

"Hi." She stood in her spot and waved awkwardly.

"Beca! What the hell happened to your arm?"

"Oh this? Nothing really." The brunette answered nonchalantly as she threw a now casted arm in the air.

"Rebeca Louise Mitchell." Was all the redhead needed to say before she got her explanation.

"You see, I'm just a klutzy person and I fell today at work and hurt my arm."

"How did you possibly do that?"

"I was trying to read as I walked down the stairs. It obviously did not end well for me. But hey, I broke my right arm, which is good I guess. At least it isn't my dominant arm, if you know what I mean." She winked at her wife who was not amused.

"Beca." The redhead said as she sighed.

"I'm sorry, they gave me some pain meds earlier. I had to have my assistant drop me off here because I couldn't drive."

"So you broke it?"

"That is generally why things get casted." She answered.

"Remember who you're talking to please." Chloe reminded her wife, "I meant as opposed to only fracturing it."

"Sorry again. Yes, it was a clean break; it should take about 8 weeks to heal. I know this is the worst possible time, but I can still work and drive and get you whatever you need." She assured her wife.

"That's not what I'm worried about right now, and you'll be healed before the kids are born, so it's not a big deal. Why didn't you call me, Beca?"

"Because I didn't want to freak you out. I figured it was better and less stressful to tell you after they fixed it. I'm sorry."

"Come here." The redhead said, opening her arms so she could envelope the smaller girl in a hug.

"I don't know why I'm so clumsy." She admitted into Chloe's shoulder.

"It's not your fault. Did you hurt anything else when you took that tumble? Ribs? Legs? That beautiful head of yours?"

"Nope, everything got the 'all clear' except for this stupid arm."

"Well I'll decorate the cast for you later if you want."

"Yes please, something badass. I have to be able to show this at work; nothing too mushy."

"Alright, I'll try to refrain." She smirked, already thinking about what she could draw on her wife's cast.

"And it's a black cast, so that means silver or gold marker!" The brunette said somewhat excitedly, "How badass is that?"

"Pretty badass, babe." Chloe responded as she rolled her eyes, "Now why don't you sit down and not hurt anything else. The doctor should be in soon."

After talking for another minute, the doctor finally walked into their room.

"Hello Mitchell family, how are we doing today?"

"Pretty good, thanks." Beca said from her seat next to Chloe.

"It doesn't look 'pretty good' with that arm, Beca." Dr. Garber said as Beca shrugged.

"Eh, I'll be fine in no time. It should only take two months to heal, so we'll be good before the twins come." The brunette told the doctor.

"Well that's good. Now let's examine you, Chloe, and you can get on your way."

After about three minutes of taking measurements and checking out every aspect of the babies, he spoke up.

"Well ladies, everything looks great. Over here is your little girl and over here is your little boy." He said as he moved the ultrasound wand over Chloe's belly, "They are both growing really well and are the right size for their 25 week. So everyone is getting a clean bill of health from me."

"That's great! Thank you so much!" Chloe and Beca both expressed as the doctor nodded happily.

"I'd like to see you again in about a month for another routine checkup. If anything happens in the meantime or if something doesn't feel right, you call my office and we'll get you in right away, okay?"

"Alright; we'll see you in a month." Chloe said as she shook her doctor's hand.

"Have a nice evening, ladies; feel better, Beca."

"Thanks, Dr. Garber."

* * *

"Alright, babe, let's go home." The redhead said as she shuffled Beca towards her car.

"I really am sorry that I got hurt." The brunette said sullenly as the drugs started wearing off.

"It's not your fault, sweetie, it was an accident. I can't get mad at you for that. We just have to focus on getting you better, okay?" She said, tucking a piece of hair behind Beca's ear before opening the car door for her.

"Yeah." She said quietly from the passenger seat.

"Is it starting to hurt again?"

"A little bit."

"Alright, let's go home and we can get some food in you; then your meds and we can watch a movie."

"My choice?" Beca asked as she started falling asleep.

"Sure." The redhead laughed, knowing that Beca didn't actually want to choose a movie.

She looked over at the exhausted and heavily drugged Beca and smiled before she turned on the car and headed for home.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay 'Little Miss Drugged,' let's get you into bed." Chloe said as she helped Beca get into the house and to the bottom of the staircase.

"Okey-dokey." The small brunette sang as Chloe stifled a laugh and then helped her up the stairs.

Once Chloe helped the tired girl into her pajamas, she had her hop in bed.

"What do you want to eat? I'll make you something." She offered.

"Just a PB&J. Oh, and chips! And a beer?"

"Nice try, cutie. No alcohol for you right now. Now you stay put and I'll be back in a few minutes with your food, okay?"

"Alright. I'll be here." She smiled up dorkily at her wife, causing the redhead to smile before she leant down to place a kiss on her forehead.

Chloe had almost made it out the door when she heard Beca call out for her.

"Yeah, babe?" Chloe said quietly from the doorframe.

"I'm really glad that you kissed me at Initiation night." She said sleepily as Chloe's heart swelled.

"So am I, B. So am I."

* * *

"_Hi! I'm so glad that I met you…I think we're going to be really fast friends." Chloe said to Beca as she pulled her in close at the Aca-Initiation night._

"_Yeah, well you saw me naked, so…" Beca finished with a wink._

"_And I'm glad I did, you have a very nice body." The redhead said without missing a beat._

"_As do you, drunky." Beca said with a laugh._

"_I'm not that drunk, I'm still in complete control. And I will still be completely coherent when I go to kiss you in about 15 seconds." The redhead said boldly, with a bit of help from the alcohol. _

"_Oh really?" Beca said without moving back._

_Beca had in fact been interested in the redhead ever since she saw her at the Bella's booth on her first day on campus. _

_Chloe nodded as she leaned in even further, connecting their lips softly at first, smiling to herself when Beca kissed her back. _

_The kiss quickly turned into a battle of tongues before the redhead was forced to pull back and take a deep breath. _

"_Well, I feel like we should revisit this again tomorrow, when I'm sober. Because I definitely want a repeat." The redhead said breathily. _

"_I would like that." Beca smirked as Chloe's smile widened. _

"_Perfect." Chloe said before she ran her hands down Beca's arms, "Alright, well I'm gonna go get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" She said as she slapped her butt right in front of Beca, who smiled brightly at how cute Chloe was. _

"_Make good choices." The brunette said somewhat weakly as the redhead started to walk away. _

"_I believe I just did." She said confidently as she winked at Beca and then walked away again. _

_The redhead would have loved to stay with Beca, but she didn't want to move too fast with her, so she walked away. _

"_Chloe! What the hell was that?" Aubrey asked as she stormed over to the girl who was filling up her cup. _

"_That was me doing something that I actually wanted to do. She's gorgeous isn't she?" The redhead asked as she glanced back at Beca, who was now talking to Jesse._

"_Chloe! Do not do this to me and the Bella's!" Aubrey all but shrieked. _

"_What? Be happy? And Beca is a part of the Bella's now." _

"_Yeah, and when you two break up, it's going to be very awkward for the rest of us!"_

"_Come on, Aubrey, give me a little more credit."_

"_Chloe, she has those monstrosities in her ear! How is this possibly going to end well?"_

"_Don't judge a book by its cover, Aubrey. See you later." Chloe said as she walked away from her friend and walked over to Fat Amy to try and get to know her better. _

"_Way to go, Ginger. I saw you and Beca lock lips, or shall we say tangle tongues?" The Australian said, lifting her hand up for a high-5. _

"_Thanks, Amy." Chloe said with a laugh. _

* * *

_The next day, Chloe woke up with a pretty bad hangover, but a smile on her face, nonetheless. _

"_Why are you so cheery?" Aubrey asked as she walked into their room and noticed that her best friend was awake. _

"_Because I took a chance and kissed Beca yesterday, and it was awesome! I'm going to get ready and then go find her!" The redhead said excitedly. _

_An hour later, Chloe was knocking on Beca's door with a big smile on her face. _

"_The white girl is at her desk. Playing very loud music, it's a real inconvenience." Kimmy Jin said to Chloe before she walked past her to leave the shared room. _

"_Beca?" Chloe asked as she walked in and shut the door. _

"_Hey, Chloe." She said as she spun around in her chair, pausing her music. _

"_Hi, I was just coming over…to see how you are today." The redhead said slowly, quickly changing her mind about asking Beca out on a date. _

"_Do you want to go out with me, Chloe?" The brunette asked, shocking both of them. _

"_I do. I just didn't want to embarrass myself in case last night was just a one time thing." _

"_I would like it to be a multiple time thing. How about dinner and something fun next Friday?" She asked hopefully. _

"_Definitely." Chloe responded with no hesitation. _

* * *

"Honey, wake up." Chloe said softly as she shook her wife's leg slightly.

"What? Are you okay?" The brunette asked, somewhat shocked as to why she was being woken up.

"Everything's fine, I just want you to eat something before you go to bed. I don't want your stomach to feel weird later from the medication."

"Okay, thank you. Did you eat anything?"

"I made something, I just left it downstairs." She responded, watching Beca take a bite of her sandwich.

"Why don't you go get it and then come eat with me while we watch a movie. You said I could pick, after all." The brunette pointed out with a smile.

"Alright, so what's the movie for tonight?" Chloe asked her wife as she walked back into their room with her food.

"I don't know, what are some good ones? Or as good as they can be?"

"We could watch Bridesmaids, The Hangover, or Legally Blonde." The redhead suggested.

"Oh! Can we watch Bend It Like Beckham? I still wish that I had athletic ability, but after tripping down the stairs, I doubt anyone would want me on their team."

"That's okay, babe. You're good at a bunch of other things, and I always want you on my team."

"Well I am playing on the same team as you for sure." Beca winked at Chloe who let out a short laugh.

"Alright, you dirty bird, I'll pop in the movie." She said, leaning over to kiss Beca gently before she got up off the bed to put the movie in.

"I'm glad that everything is going well with the twins." Beca said as Chloe turned around to walk back to the bed, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, I feel really healthy and good. I'm so excited that they're doing well. And Aubrey was badgering me about the baby shower earlier, so beware if you get a phone call from her, okay?"

"Thanks for the heads up." Beca said before she stuck a chip in her mouth.

Halfway through the movie, the girls had both finished eating and were lying together in their bed. Beca was leaning her head on Chloe's shoulder, with her good arm wrapped around the redhead's waist, resting on her baby bump.

"Babe, are you going to get your phone?" Chloe asked once she heard Beca's phone vibrate again from the bedside table.

"No, it's Aubrey, I'll call her back tomorrow. Right now, I just want to lay here with you."

Chloe smiled sweetly before she turned her head slightly to kiss Beca's forehead lovingly.


End file.
